Adolecentes igual problemas
by Shimizu Naku
Summary: ICHIXRUKI.Tres primas cada una con sus problemas .Una esta embarazada,la otra no puede conseguir captar la atencion del amor de su vida y la ultima esta en un triangulo amoros.histuxhina,shuuheixsenna,pasen porfavor.
1. Prologo

Bueno aquí les traigo esta historia que ya venía pensando hace bastante, es un AU, a varios personajes les cambiare el apellido y algunas zanpakutou y almas modificadas aparecerán como personas .Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT), si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Adolecentes igual problemas+

+Prologo+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Era un día cualquiera, soleado y lindo .Una pareja de jóvenes, de unos diecisiete años, iban caminando tranquilamente de las manos, aparentemente hacia la casa del muchacho.

-Entonces…-dice la chica, captando la atención del chico-¿no hay nadie en tu casa?-pregunta.

-No, mis padres salieron, Karin tiene un partido de football, y Yuzu ira a apoyarla-le responde-ya cálmate Rukia como si no fuera la primera vez que vas a mi casa-

-No es la primera vez, pero si es la primera vez que estamos en tú casa SOLOS Ichigo-dice enfatizando el solo.

-No te preocupes-le dice abrazándola por el hombro.

-Si tu lo dices-dice ella.

-Ya llegamos-dice el pelinaranja-pasa-

-Si-

-¿Quieres algo de jugo de fresa enana?-le pregunta.

-No me digas enana, y si quiero idiota-le dice.

-Ve a mi habitación ahora subo-le grita el chico desde la cocina.

-De acuerdo-dice la chica subiendo las escaleras, una vez en el segundo piso entra a la habitación de su novio y se sienta en la cama, se puso a pensar en varias cosas, como que mañana tendrían un examen de literatura, pero a ella no le preocupaba, ya que había estudiado por lo que se tomo la tarde libre para pasarla con Ichigo, también se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su hermano, sus primas, sus tíos, su tía Shirayuki que estaba de viaje y su padre… su padre cambio mucho desde la muerte de su madre, siempre se pregunta si volvería a ser el mismo .En medio de sus cavilaciones, siente como alguien le besa su mejilla.

-Ten-le dice Ichigo extendiéndole un vaso con jugo.

-Gracias-le dice tomándolo, y se dispuso a tomar el dulce liquido .Una vez que terminaron se sentaron uno al lado del otro e Ichigo comenzó a besarla .Como siempre comenzaban despacio, con un beso dulce y hasta se podría decir inocente, pero luego las cosas se calentaban e Ichigo ni corto ni perezoso, comenzaba a profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de su novia, a lo que ella reaccionaba y hacía lo mismo comenzando un batalla de lenguas en los que ambos disfrutaban mucho .Ichigo como siempre terminaba recostándola en la cama, o en cualquier lugar en el que se encuentran, siempre que estaban solos, y pone sus manos en la cintura de Rukia masajeándola, y ella ponía una mano en su cuello dándole mimos y la otra en su cabello jugando con sus mechones naranjas .Luego Ichigo se arriesgaba y subía lentamente una de sus manos, a uno de los pechos de Rukia, primero palmeándolo, luego lo empieza a masajear, y después ya lo empieza a apretar un poco, durante todo ese procesa puede escuchar los pequeños gemidos que salen de la boca de Rukia .Su otra mano bajo y empieza a recorrer una de sus largas piernas, abandona sus labios para empezar a besar el cremoso cuello de Rukia, para depuse morderlo, la pelinegra solo sentía y gemía en respuesta a lo que le hacía su novio .El pelinaranja empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su uniforme hasta quitársela toda, Rukia hizo lo mismo con la de él .Al pasar un rato de estar así Ichigo decide arriesgarse y tomo el borde de la falda de la morena, él pensó que ella iba a detenerlo como la mayoría de las veces, pero no sucedió .Deja de besarla y la mira dudoso.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-le pregunta ella.

-Tú… ¿estas segura?-le pregunta.

-Si, yo estoy muy segura quiero que tú seas el primero en tomarme, quiero hacer el amor contigo-le dice ella sonrojada-así que sigue antes de que me arrep….-no pudo seguir ya que el pelinaranja le beso con mucho ímpetu.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

2 semanas después.

-Aaah, ¿ya terminaste?-pregunta una hastiada chica de cabello morado y ojos anaranjados-¡vamos Rukia para hoy!-le grita a la pelinegra que se encontraba en un cubículo de un baño.

-Ya va Senna, solo aguanta un poco más-le dice la morena.

-Como digas pero apúrate, que se nos hará tarde-

-Senna-chan, no deberías decirle esas cosas así de frías a Rukia-chan, lo que sucede aquí es muy serio-le reprende una chica de cabello marrón y ojos café.

-Ya lo se, por eso actúo así no crees que yo también estoy nerviosa, Rukia puede estar…-no se atrevió a decir "esa" palabra-además no sabemos como puede reaccionar Oji-sama-susurra para que no la escuche Rukia.

-Momo-la llama Rukia a lo que la chica va hacia la puerta-ten- le dice pasándole por debajo de esta, lo que parecía ser un tets de embarazo-ve tu los resultados-le dice-faltan dos minutos más-

-Esta bien-

-¡Aiii, como puede pasarme esto a miiiiii!-grita desesperada la chica.

-Pues para la próxima utilicen un condón decente-dice Senna.

-¡Senna!-les gritan amabas.

-¡¿Qué?-dice ella-ambos tienen el sufriente dinero para compra uno de marca, en vez de usar uno de los que dan en los hospitales-dice la chica-ah, ¿Qué te pasa Momo?-dice extrañada al ver la cara de la chica.

-Si-dice susurrando.

-¿Qué?-dice Rukia y Senna al unísono, la primera saliendo del cubicuelo.

-Que si-dice agitando el tets.

-¡Nooooo!-grita Rukia tomando el tets para darse cuenta que en verdad dio positivo-es-estoy embarazada-dice Rukia.

-Aaah, la que se va a armar-comenta Senna

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Uyy la q se va a armar como dijo senna jajaj bueno por favoor dejen rewies sii :D nos vemos en el próximo cap y de paso les digo q vean mi otra historia el nuevo shinigami sustituto chaau :P


	2. My life woul suck without you

Hice unas modificaciones en el capitulo por q el otro no me había convencido del todo.

My life woul suck without you, pertenece a Kelly Clarkson, y la versión que use es la de Glee.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT), si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Adololecentes igual problemas+

+Capitulo 1+

+My life woul suck without you+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-Esto no me puede estar pasando-dice Rukia, caminando con Momo y Senna, hacía el salón de música.

-¿Se lo dirás a Ichigo-kun?-le pregunta Momo.

-Si por su puesto, pero ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara?-pregunta la pelinegra preocupada de que el pelinaranja no quisiera a ese bebe.

-Si te refieres a que no se haga cargo de tu sabes que, no lo creo-dice Senna-conozco a Ichigo no te hara eso-dice Senna.

-Tienes razón-dice Rukia-se lo diré hoy a la salida de clases, habíamos quedado en salir-

-Hazlo Rukia, él debe ser el primero en enterarse, claro aparte de mi y Senna-dice Momo.

-Si, por lo pronto solo actuemos como si nada pasara-dice la pelinegra.

-Si, cuando entremos al salón será como un día cualquiera, una practica cualquiera, como las de siempre-dice la pelimorada .Al terminar la conversación entraron al aula de música, para la practica de su banda, más bien de la escuela.

-Hola chicos-saludan las tres.

-Hola-les dicen los demás.

-Oye, Ichigo debemos hablar después de clase-le dice Rukia al pelinaranja.

-Si claro no hay problema-dice el pelinaranja.

-Oigan ¿saben que canción, es la de hoy?-pregunta Shuuhei.

-No, pero lo seguro es que Senna no nos dirá hasta que llega Kaien-sensei-dice Ichigo.

-Es cierto-dice Senna .El grupo estaba compuesto por seis integrantes, Hisagui Shuuhei , jugador del equipo de basket, en la batería; Kurosaki Ichigo ,capitan del equipo de basket toca la guitarra y es vocalista; Kuchiki Senna ella escribe las canciones y es la bajista; Kuchiki Momo, porrista y toca el teclado y por último Kuchiki Rukia es la vocalista .

-Muy bien todos a sus lugares-dice entrando Shiba-sensei .Los chico obedecierón y cada uno tomo su lugar.

-Bien y que canción practicaran hoy-dice Kaien.

-My life would suck without you-dice Senna.

-Bien de acuerdo-dice Kaien-comienzen.

_My Life Would Suck Whithout You._

(Rukia)

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

(Todos)

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

(Ichigo y Rukia)

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

Because we belong together now(together now)(Yeah!)

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you.

Al terminar de cantar Kaien les aplaude.

-Bien hecho chicos-les dice Kaien-realmente han mejorado, quizas podrían competir-

-Eso sería genial-dice Momo.

-Si que lo sería-dice Kaien-les tengo mucha fe y se que podrían ganar-dice haciendo que todos sonrían-entonces ¿Qué dicen los inscribo en la competencia Inter escolar de bandas?-

-Si-dicen todos al unísono.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Ya en la tarde Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en una parte del parque solos bajo un árbol, Rukia sentada y el pelinaranja con su cabeza en las piernas de su novia .Rukia pensaba en como decirle a su novio que sería padre .Padres, que idiotas se acababan de arruinar la vida tan solo tenían dieciséis años .Rukia sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, sus lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y fueron a parar a las de su novio, que al sentir el liquido abrió los ojos y vio a la chica echando mares por sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-le pregunta Ichigo sentándose, pero la chica no le respondía no le miraba-Rukia ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta cada vez más preocupado, pero la morena en vez de responderle se lanza a él para abrazarlo fuertemente y esconde su rostro en su pecho, él lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y acunarla en sus brazos mientras se calmaba .Cuando termino de llorar, se limpio los últimos rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos y miro a su novio a los ojos.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa?-le pregunta de nuevo el muchacho.

-Ichigo…-comienza-Ichigo yo…yo-dice sin saber como seguir.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tú, que?-le pregunta.

-Yo estoy embarazada-dice finalmente la chica, Ichigo solo pudo abrir grande sus ojos y quedarse mudo de la impresión, lo que angustio más a la chica.

-Ichigo di algo-dice la pelinegra lagrimeando de nuevo-¡Di algo maldita sea, lo que sea pero di algo idiota!-le grita enojada la chica, pero Ichigo no reaccionaba-¡Eres un maldito imbecil, yo te digo esto que es muy importante y tu solo pones cara de…-Rukia no pudo seguir, ya que el pelinaranja finalmente reacciono y abrazo fuertemente a la chica.

-Te prometo que me are cargo de esto y me hará responsable-le susurra al oído-ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos, yo nunca te dejare solo eso te lo juro Rukia-le dice el pelinaranja lo que hace que Rukia derrame lagrimas.

-Gracias Ichigo-le dice esta-realmente, mi vida apestaría sin ti-le dice la chica a lo que él sonríe.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x


	3. Smile

Acá el cap 4.

La canción Smile (sonreír) le pertenece a Lily Allen, y use la versión de Glee, ¡Aguante Glee! XD

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT), si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Adolecentes igual problemas+

+Capitulo 2+

+Smile+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Los Kuchiki, una familia, disfuncional y con muchos problemas para cada uno de sus integrantes .Kuchiki Byakuya,hermano mayor de dos hermanas, Kuchiki Shirayuki y Kuchiki Haru y de su difunto hermano Kuchiki Tetsuya; padre de dos hijos Kuchiki Rukia y Kuchiki Konami "Kon"; serio, frío, sin ningún sentimiento aparente y acata las arreglas todo el tiempo .Desde la muerte de su esposa Kuchiki Hisana, los pocos sentimientos que mostraba se esfumaron totalmente .Dueño de las empresas Kuchiki, una de las importantes en todo Japón .Es muy, pero muy, sobre protector con su hija, por lo que no le hizo mucha gracia cuando le presento a su "yerno" .Es más cada vez que Kurosaki cometía el más mínimo error, el se lo refregaba en la cara y siempre que tenía oportunidad le resaltaba lo mucho que lo odiaba .Si la relación entre estos dos era demasiado tensa y ni que pensar como se pondría cuando se enterara del "estado" de su hija.

-Buenos Días-dice Rukia entrando al comedor a desayunar, para ver que esas mañana, sorpresivamente estaban todos, su tía Haru, su tío Jun, sus primas, Momo, Senna, Tobiume y la bebita Suu, su hermano Kon y su tía Shirayuki.

-¡Shirayuki-oba-chan!-grita corriendo a abrazarla.

-Yo también te extrañe Rukia-chan-dice Shirayuki.

-¿Y como te fue en tu viaje a Paris?-le pregunta Rukia sentándose en su lugar, al lado de su hermano.

-Bien, fue relajante-dice la peliblanca.

-Jaja, cuando no te relajas Shirayuki-dice Haru.

-¡Mira Nee-san, Shirayuki-oba-chan, me trajo un balón nuevo!-dice Kon mostrándole el objeto.

-Que bien Kon-dice Rukia sonriéndole a su hermano pequeño-¿Y Oto-sama?-dice Rukia.

-Oto-sama todavía no baja-dice Kon.

-Konami no es correcto tener un balón en la mesa-dice su padre entrando.

-Lo siento Oto-sama-dice el niño-lo iré a guardar-

-No dáselo a una sirvienta que ella lo lleve a tu cuarto y no podrás usarlo como castigo no lo podrás usar en todo el día-

-Si Oto-sama-dice el niño dándole su balón a una sirvienta.

-¡Byakuya no seas así con Kon es solo un niño!-le dice Haru.

-Él es mi hijo y hará lo que yo diga-dice impasible el ojigris.

-¡Como puedes ser así de frío!-le grita Haru.

-Ya Haru cálmate-le pide su esposo.

-Lo siento no debí gritar-dice la pelinegra.

-Comamos-dice Byakuya.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-Cielos que tenso e incomodo fue el desayuno hoy-comenta Senna, ya en la escuela en la hora de él almuerzo .Se encontraba junto a sus primas y sus amigos Ichigo, Shuuhei, Renji, Tatsuki, Izuru y Rangiku.

-Tienes razón-dicen Rukia y Momo.

-Realmente mi Oto-sama se enfado con Kon-dice Rukia.

-Aunque la verdad que tu padre exagero bastante Rukia-dice Ichigo.

-Tienes razón-dice la morena.

-Sabes Kia-chan tú padre necesita urgentemente una novia-dice Rangiku.

-Eso no sucederá nunca-dice Rukia-él no se olvida de mi Oka-san-

-Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes-dice Renji.

-Si el cabeza de piña tiene razón-dice Tatsuki.

-Se supone que eres mi novia trátame bien-le dice el pelirrojo.

-Como sea, ¿es cierto que Shiba-sensei los va a inscribir el la competencia Inter colegial de bandas?-pregunta Tatsuki.

-Si así es-dice Shuuhei.

-Eso es genial chicos-dice Izuru.

-Si así es-dice Senna-tendremos que esforzarnos mucho y practicar para ser los mejores-

-Y lo seremos tenlo por seguro-dice Ichigo .Justo después toca el timbre dando fin al receso, por lo que todos entran a clases .Ya luego de todas esas tortuosas horas de aprendizajes, por fin terminaron las clases .Todos estaban guardando sus útiles .En eso Shuuhei se acerca a Senna.

-Ten gracias Senna por prestarme la lapicera-le dice el chico.

-No es nada-dice la pelimorada.

-Oye, ¿y ya haz pensado en alguna canción para que toquemos?-

-Pues si estaba escribiendo una nueva así que tendrás que esperar-dice la chica.

-Si no hay de otra, pero espero que sea muy buena-

-Por supuesto no solo soy una gran bajista, si no que también soy una gran compositora-dice la chica orgullosa-aunque ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir a comprar cuerdas para mi bajo-dice la chica.

-Hazlo todo tiene que estar perfecto-

-Si oye Shuheei-

-Si dime-

-Bueno te quería preguntar si…-

-Shuuhei-dice Rangiku poniéndose a su lado-¿me acompañas a mi casa?-le pregunta la rubia.

-Si por supuesto-dice, poniendo triste a la pelimorada-espérame a fuera quieres-

-Si claro, adiós Senna-chan-dice Rangiku.

-Adiós Rangiku-chan-le dice.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Senna?-le pregunta el chico.

-No nada importante-le dice-ve Rangiku te espera-

-Si nos vemos mañana-le dice yéndose, una vez se fue Senna se fue corriendo al aula de música .Apenas entro se hecho al piso arrodillada y se cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a sollozar.

-Senna-escucha que la llaman, rápidamente te quita todo rastro de lagrimas y se da la vuelta pare encontrarse con Rukia-

-Rukia-dice la pelimorada.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta la pelinegra.

-No, dime Rukia, por que ella, que tiene que yo no-dice la chica empezando a llorar de nuevo .Rukia entendiendo de que hablaba va y la abraza, ya habiendo pasado unos minutos Senna dejo de llorar.

-Te acuerdas lo que hacíamos de pequeñas cuando nos poníamos tristes-le dice Rukia.

-Cantar-dice Senna.

-Exacto-dice y va hacia un grabador y pone play en él y se empieza a escuchar música.

When you first left me I was wanting more

But you were kiss that girl next door, what ja do that for?(what ja do that for?)

Comienza a cantar Senna.

When you first left me I didn't know what to say

I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day

Rukia la toma de las manos y empiezan a bailar.

I was so lost back then

But with a little help from my friends

I found a light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone

So you can have a little whine and a moan

And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first, when I see you cry,

it makes me smile, it makes me smile.

At worst, I feel bad for a while,

But then I just smile,

I go ahead and smile.

Senna sonriendo.

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back

And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack

I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself

See you messed up my mental health, I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then

But with a little help from my friends

I found a light in the tunnel at the end

An' now you're calling me up on the phone

So you can have a little whine and a moan

An' it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,

It makes me smile, it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while,

But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

At first when I see you cry, (when I see you cry)

it makes me smile, it makes me smile (it makes me smile)

At worst I feel bad for a while, (I feel bad for a while)

But then I just smile ( But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile...)

-Gracias Rukia-dice Senna.

-No hay de que-dice la pelinegra-¿estas mejor?-

-Mucho mejor, tienes razón cantar ayuda mucho-

-Lo ves-le dice-vamonos a casa-en el camino a casa, las dos platicaban de diferentes cosas, hasta que Senna le pregunta algo muy serio a Rukia.

-Rukia ¿Cuándo le dirás a Oji-san que estas embarazada?-

-No lo se, es que… tengo miedo a como reacciones y si le hace algo a Ichigo o al bebe-dice angustiada.

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar-

-Lo se-

-Lo único que te puedo decir que no importa lo que diga Oji-san, Rukia-dice deteniéndose y la susodicha hace lo mismo-lo que tu tienes en tu interior, lo que esta creciendo dentro tuyo, es algo hermoso, es el fruto prematuro de tú amor con Ichigo, solo te digo que luches por él y que siempre contaras conmigo-

-Gracias Senna-

-Ah y Rukia-

-Si-

-Tú siempre tienes que sonreír-le canta lo último, sacándole una sonrisa a Rukia.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

En este fic Momo y Tobiume son hermanas y Kon es humano y es el hermano de Rukia, Shirayuki también es humana y es su tía, los padres de Senna y su hermana, Haru, Jun y Suu, son míos :P

Haru tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes.

Jun tiene el cabello morado y los ojos naranjas.

Suu tiene el pelo negro y los ojos verdes,

Kon tiene el pelo negro y los ojos gris.


	4. Keep Holding On

Aquí traigo otro cap

Keep Holding On (sigue aferrándote) es de Avril Lavigne, y use la versión de Glee! :P

Por cierto gracias aLeKuchiki-zr y kurenai95 por leer mi fic son las únicas XD.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT),si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Adolecentes igual problemas+

+Capitulo 3+

+Keep Holding On+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

La mañana comenzó normal para Kurosaki Ichigo .Bueno, normal no sería la palabra correcta, al menos para los Kurosaki .Como siempre Ichigo se despertaba, su padre intentaba pegarle, él lo evitaba y le devolvía el golpe con el doble de fuerza; se cambiaba bajaba al comedor, si padre intentaba de nuevo golpearlo, obviamente con los mismo resultados, su madre se ríe de las payasadas de su esposo y cocinaba con su hija Yuzu; la pequeña Yuzu, pidiéndoles dulcemente, como es ella, que no peleen y Karin golpeando a Ishiin y diciéndole que es un viejo loco, que ya debería de haber madurado hace mucho .Esa era una mañana "normal" para los Kurosaki.

-¿Ichigo, hoy saldrás?-le pregunta Masaki a su hijo.

-Si, hablando de eso se me hace tarde y tengo que pasar por Rukia, Momo y Senna-dice Ichigo yendo a buscar su chaqueta, su billetera y las llaves de su auto.

-Adiós Oka-san-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Karin, Yuzu-dice despeinándolas cariñosamente.

-Adiós viejo-dice Ichigo pasando de largo a Ishiin, que tenía sus brazos bien abiertos esperando un abrazo de su hijo.

-¡Hijo mío y para tu padre no hay abrazo!-grita el hombre saltando hacía su hijo con los brazos abiertos.

-¡No, no hay!-le dice Ichigo golpeándolo y mandándolo al otro lado de la sala.

-Adiós hijo, salúdame a Rukia-chan-dice Masaki.

-Hai-dice el pelinaranja saliendo y yendo hacía su auto, se subió y tomo rumbo a la casa de los Kuchiki .Una vez hubo llegado, estaciono y fue hacía la puerta, toco el timbre y le abrió Mio, mucama de la casa y gran confidente de las chicas.

-Buenos días Ichigo-kun-dice Mio-¿Qué te traerá por aquí?-pregunta sarcásticamente Mio, dejándolo pasar a dentro.

-No es lo que tú crees, también vengo por Momo y Senna-dice el pelinaranja.

-Si, gran diferencia, usted no vendría aquí si Rukia-san no viviera aquí-dice haciendo que el chico se sonroje y ella se ría por ello-bueno las chicas ya bajaran espérelas en el salón-dice Mio-si me disculpas debo irme a trabajar-dice yéndose .Ichigo se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a las chicas.

-Hola Ichigo-kun-dice Momo entrando en la sala.

-Hola Momo-saluda Ichigo y ella se sienta a su lado.

-Rukia y Senna no tardan en bajar-dice la pelimarron.

-Ok-

-Oye disculpa que te pregunte pero… ¿Rukia ya te dijo de?-pregunta Momo, él al principio no entiende, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que le decía la chica.

-Si así es-

-Aii, menos mal tenía miedo de meter la pata-dice Momo suspirando.

-No te preocupes, tú sabes si ella ¿se lo dijo a…?-

-Claro que no-dice la chica-crees que tú estarías aquí si lo supiera-

-Tienes razón él me hubiera matado-

-¿Quién te hubiera matado?-pregunta alguien.

-Rukia-dice Ichigo-te ves hermosa-dice el pelinaranja, la chica vestía un vestido morado corto y de mangas cortas, unas chatitas negras, en su cuello traía un lazo negro y llevaba su cabello negro suelto cayéndole por debajo de sus hombros.

-Gracias y ¿Quién te va a matar?-

-Tú padre si se entera de ya sabes que-

-Oh si-dice Rukia-sabes tu también te ves bien-dice, Ichigo vestía un pantalón negro, una remera azul con una camisa gris, desabrochada, encima y unas zapatillas negras.

-Gracias linda-dice dándole un beso en sus labios.

-Oigan estamos aquí-dice Senna-nos podemos ir-

-Si vamos-dice Ichigo

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-Cielos se tardan mucho-dice Renji.

-Ya van a llegar, no seas impaciente Renji-dice Tatsuki.

-Miren ahí vienen-dice Orihime.

-Lamento que llegáramos tarde-dice Ichigo.

-Ya como sea vamos al festival de música-dice Shuuhei .En Karakura, todos los años había un festival de música, en el que personas de ocho años en adelante, podían cantar o tocar junto a su banda en vivo en el parque de Karakura .Los chicos iban ahí, para practicar .Los acompañaban sus amigos .Se verían con Kaien-sensei y Miyako-sensei ahí.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde Kaien-sensei-dice Rukia.

-No se preocupen, luego de esta banda es su turno-dice Kaien.

-Tan pronto que nervios-dice Momo.

-No se preocupen chicos ustedes son muy buenos-dice Miyako-sensei .Miyako es la psicóloga de la escuela y la enamorada de Kaien.

-Oigan nosotros buscaremos lugares-dice Renji y se van-

-Rukia necesito hablar contigo-dice Ichigo.

-Esta bien-dice Rukia, y él le toma de la mano y se la lleva a otro lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta Rukia.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres del embarazo?-como siempre Ichigo es directo y sin rodeos.

-Pronto, por ahora no me siento segura de hacerlo-

-Pronto cuando Rukia, cuando tengas una barrigota de ocho meses-dice enfadado Ichigo.

-¡Oye no me trates así, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo!-

-¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que es mejor decirle a nuestros padres ellos nos ayudaran!-

-¡Quizás los tuyos si pero el mío no!-

-¡Pues como rayo vas a saberlo si no se lo dices!-

-¡Ya basta!-dice Rukia al borde de las lagrimas.

-Rukia-

-Eres un idiota, tú no sabes lo difícil que esto es para mi-

-Y crees que para mi no, Rukia vamos a ser padres y tan solo tenemos diecisiete-

-Que dices que no lo quieres-

-Yo nunca dije eso-

-Pues lo parece-

-Solo te estoy diciendo que sería mucho mejor si se lo dijéramos a nuestros padres nada más-

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no es lo mismo, tus padres te apoyaran pero no se como rayos podrá reaccionar mi padre, no quiero que le pase nada al bebe o ti!-

-No va a pasarnos nada a ninguno de los dos te lo juro-

-Solo te pido que no se lo digamos a nadie-dice pero se percata de la mueca que hace el chico-Ichigo ¿no se lo haz dicho a nadie no?-

-Bueno solo se lo dije a Chad, Uryu y Renji-

-¡QUE Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE!-

-¡Por que te molestas tanto tú se lo dijiste a Momo y a Senna, yo también necisataba contárselo a alguien!-

-Chicos-dice Shuuhei apareciendo de repente-ya va a ser nuestro turno vamos-

-Hai-dice los dos.

-Rukia-dice Ichigo tratando de poner su mano en su hombro.

-No me toques, no estoy de humor, vamos-

-Al fin ¿Dónde se habían metido?-les pregunta Senna.

-No importa-dice Ichigo.

-Y ahora démosle la bienvenida a la banda del la escuela Seireitei, los Teen Soul-

-Es su llamada-dice Kaien.

-Suerte-les dice Miyako.

Subieron al escenario y cada uno tomo su lugar .Rukia e Ichigo con una mueca triste y los demás con cara preocupada.

(**así Rukia**, _así Ichigo_, normal todos)

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

Comienza Rukia cantando con la mirada baja.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_Le sigue Ichigo mirándola intensamente._

_You know I won't give in_

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

Rukia lo mira de reojo y ve que la esta viendo.

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, **we'll make it through

Se miran ambos a los ojos.

Just stay strong

**'Cause you know I'm here for you****, **_I'm here for you_

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

Rukia se le acerca.

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Pone su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, **_we'll make it through_

Just stay strong

**'Cause you know I'm here for you**, _I'm here for you_

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Vuelve a su lugar.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, **_we'll make it through_

Se acerca a Senna y se pone a su lado, esta le sonríe.

Just stay strong

**'Cause you know I'm here for you**, _I'm here for you_

Miyako y Kaien sonríen a ver lo bien que lo estaban haciendo.

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Ichigo y Rukia se van acercando hacia el otro.

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

Se ponen en frente del otro muy cerca.

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Al terminar, Ichigo la toma por la cintura y la besa .Todo el mundo se levanta y los aplaude, a lo que ambos se separan sonrojados .Luego de tanto aplauso todos se bajan, para dejar subir a los siguientes.

-¡Eso fue genial chicos los felicito!-dice Kaien.

-¡Gracias!-dicen todos.

-Ichigo, Rukia lo suyo fue genial-dice el pelinegro.

-Si se podía ver y sentir sus sentimientos fue magnifico-les dice Miyako.

-Como premio los invito a que a la noche festejemos y mi apartamento que les parece-dice Kaien.

-Genial-dicen todos.

-Díganle a los chicos que también pueden venir-dice Kaien.

-Ichigo puedo hablar contigo a solas-dice Rukia, aprovechando que llegaron los demás a felicitarlos y estaban distraídos.

-Si esta bien-dice y se alejan-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo quería disculparme, no debí reaccionar así hace un momento-dice la morena.

-Tonta-dice el chico abrazándola-yo debería pedirte perdón no debí presionarte así, comprendo que esto es muy duro para ti, y te entiendo por el temor que tienes a como pueda reaccionar tu padre-

-Gracias-dice y ve como el pelinaranja se agacha y pone su cara contra su panza a un plana y la abraza por la cintura.

-Solo acuérdate que siempre estaré ahí para ti y que te, no los protegeré a ambos de lo que sea-dice Ichigo haciendo que derrame unas lagrimas.

-Aférrate a mi Rukia, a nosotros, sigue aferrandote-le dice el pelinaranja y se levanta para luego besarla y abrazarla .A lo lejos Momo y Senna, sonrían al ver así de feliz a su prima.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Ya lo termine :P Se que el nombre de la banda no es la gran cosa XD no se me ocurrió otra cosa XD.


	5. Don’t Stop Believin

Don't Stop Believin (no dejes de creer) pertenece a Journey y use la versión de ¡Glee!

kurenai95 :sii yo también me puse a pensar que se parecían bastante :P solo que Kaien es el profesor de música, no como Will que es el de español y Miyako es psicóloga, y Emma es orientadora vocacional.

aLeKuchiki-zr:¡me encanta, me encanta que te encante !jajaj :P gracias por leer y espero que te gusta el cap.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT),si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Adolecentes igual problemas+

+Capitulo 4+

+Don't Stop Believin+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Como había dicho Kaien, esa noche fueron a festejar a su apartamento, específicamente en la azotea, Miyako lo había ayudado .Fueron Ichigo y los demás chicos que estuvieron en el festival .Además también fueron, Kuchiki Haru, Jun, Shirayuki, Kon, Tobiume y Suu; Kurosaki Ishiin, Masaki, Karin y Yuzu; Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi y Benihime, Matsumoto Haineko y Soi Fon.

-Oye Kaien, tú no desperdicias ni una ocasión para hacer fiesta-le dice Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi-san-dice sonrojado Kaien al ver como Miyako se reía de él-solo hice esta fiesta para motivar a los chicos y realmente se la merecen-dice Kaien, mientras empieza a beber su bebida.

-Aja, no habrá sido para pasar tiempo a solas con cierta persona-dice Yoruichi, haciendo que Kaien escupa todo lo que estaba bebiendo y también hizo sonrojarlos a él y a Miyako.

-¡Yoruichi-san!-dice Kaien.

-¿Qué?-dice la aludida-¿acaso miento?-pregunta.

-Por favor cállese-dice más que avergonzado el pelinegro, lo que provoca que Yoruichi explote de risa.

-¿Qué estará pasando por allá?-pregunta Haru al ver a Yoruichi reírse.

-Seguramente Yoruichi-san hizo una de las suyas-dice Jun.

-Si, a esa mujer le encanta molestar a la gente-comenta Shirayuki.

-Sobre todo a su querido amigo, Byakuya-bo-dice Kisuke.

-Celoso Kisuke-kun-dice Haru.

-Para nada, yo se que mi hermosa esposa solo tiene ojos para mi-dice el rubio.

-¿Y Suu-chan, Haru?-pregunta Shirayuki al no ver a su sobrina con ninguno de sus padres.

-Ah, ya sabes las chicas la secuestraron-dice señalando al grupo de jóvenes que miraban fascinadas a la pequeña bebita.

-Tan bien con semejante encanto-dice Masaki, uniéndose a la charla.

-Si, cuando sea grande va a hacer igual de linda que su hermana-dice Jun.

-Y también vas a tener que poner ojos de águila como con su hermana ¿no Jun-kun?-dice Ishiin.

-También con tantos pervertidos que hay ahora, yo solo protejo a mis hijas-dice Jun.

Mientras tanto Suu era "victima" de secuestro por parte de las jóvenes, que estaban encantadas con la hermosa e inocente bebita.

-Ata taa taaaa-dice Suu aplaudiendo en el regazo de su hermana.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-dicen todas las chicas.

-Tú hermanita es muy linda Senna-san-dice Orihime.

-Si, y tienen que verla cuando esta dormida te dan ganas de comértela a besos-dice Momo.

-Aiii, yo quiero una hermana así-dice Rangiku-no como la odiosa de Haineko-dice la rubio.

-¡Te oí anciana!-dice enojada Haineko.

-¡A quien le dices anciana mocosa!-grita Rangiku.

-¡Pues mejor mocosa que vieja!-le grita le castaña.

-¡Ash, no te soporto ven aquí!-grita la rubia empezando a perseguir a su hermana, las demás miraban con una gotita los sucedido.

-Oigan ¿Qué onda las mujeres con los bebes?-dice Shuuhei.

-Si es cierto se vuelven locas-lo apoya Renji.

-Hasta Hiyori se pone como tonta-dice Shinji.

-Las mujeres son un misterio-dice Ichigo, a lo que todos asienten.

-Y también una molestia-dice Ikkaku.

-Oye, solo por que tu prima sea una GRAN molestia no significa que todas lo sean-dice el pelinaranja.

-Si, amigo yo no se como tú y Yumichikka se aguanta a Yachiru-dice Renji.

-Ni nosotros-dice Ikkaku y Yumichikka al unísono.

-Oigan chicos que tal si cantan una canción-dice Kaien llegando.

-Ah, ¿ahora?-dice Ichigo.

-Si ahora-le dice el pelinegro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?-pregunta Shuuhei.

-Por todos lo andan pidiendo-

-De acuerdo no hay problema-dice Ichigo.

-Si esta bien-dice Shuuhei.

-Genial, vengan-

Fueron al centro del lugar donde estaban los instrumentos, micrófonos y también las chicas .

-¿Cuál tocaremos?-pregunta Shuuhei.

-Miyako-sensei dijo que quería Don't Stop Believin-dice Rukia.

-Oigan se me ocurre algo-dice Senna.

-¿Por qué tardaran?-pregunta Haru.

-Cantaremos-escuchan hablar a Senna por el micrófono-si Kaien-sensei toca con nosotros-

-No, no-dice Kaien.

-Oh vamos Kaien-kun-dice Haru.

-No-

-Vamos hazlo-dice Yoruichi.

-Por favor Kaien, hazlo-dice Miyako mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-dice Kaien rendido.

-Vamos venga-dice Senna.

-De acuerdo ¿que quieren que haga?-

-Tenga-dice Ichigo dándole la guitarra-hoy solo cantare-dice el pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo-dice el pelinegro .Cada uno toma su lugar y se preparan, cuando estuvieron listos comienzan .(**así Rukia, **_así Ichigo, _así los dos, normal todos)

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**

**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

Y se empiezan a acercar él uno al otro.

_A singer in a smoky room_

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

Se toman de las manos que tenía libres e Ichigo la hace girar

For a smile they can share the night

Y luego la enrolla hacía y la desenrolla; quedando Rukia girando un poco más.

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Se miran de reojo

Vuelven a acercarse con pasos cortos

Streetlights, people

Cuando están frente a frente empiezan a caminar formando un circulo, todo eso mientras se miran a los ojos.

Living just to find emoción

Estiran su brazo libre, cada uno contrario al otro, y se van alejando, dando la impresión de no querer separarse.

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Vuelven a mirar a la gente,

Rukia, comienza a caminar hacia al lado de Ichigo.

**Working hard to get my fill,**

Y se detiene delante de él.

**Everybody wants a thrill**

Ichigo la abraza por la espalda con su brazo libre.

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Ella se deshace del abrazo, se da la vuelta lo mira y se aleja, mientras el intenta a cercarse a ella.

**Some will win, **some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

Ella se detiene y él frente a ella, se toman las manos y van subiendo sus brazos lentamente.

It goes on and on and on and on

Se alejan de nuevo y cada uno va su lugar.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Kaien se pone al frente para que todos lo vean y luego se vuelve a su lugar.

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Ichigo y Rukia van subiendo sus brazos lentamente.

Streetlight, people

Se acercan y se toman de las manos.

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Van subiendo su brazos lentamente, tomados de las manos.

Streetlight, people

Y los bajan.

Don't stop!

Al terminar todos les aplauden .Luego de tanto aplauso todos se dispersan y se ponen a hablar.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!-dice Miyako-estos chicos son muy buenos-

-Si lo se-dice él pelinegro-estoy seguro que si siguen así podrán ganar-

-Si es cierto, esta presentación estuvo muy buena-dice Miyako.

-Solo espero hacer bien mi trabajo y no meter la pata como hago casi siempre-

-¡No digas eso!-dice Miyako-tú haces un excelente trabajo como profesor de música y en ayudar a los chicos e inspirarlos, ellos no lo hubieran logrado sin ti, no lo lograrían sin ti y se que ellos así lo piensan, y si ven que tu no crees en ti mismo-sigue diciendo ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro-como lo harán ellos-dice lo último en un susurro.

-Miyako-dice Kaien-gracias-le dice son riéndole.

-De nada-dice también sonriendo-pero solo no dejes de creer-le dice, haciendo crecer la sonrisa del pelinegro, definitivamente esa era la mujer de su vida.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x


	6. Round and Round

Hoolaa ^w^ despues de muuuuuucho tiempo por fin altualizo este fic :G lamento la demora u.u se que me tarde mucho pero por algo dice mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? n.n

Bueno ya no molesto mas y dejo que sigan leyendo el fic disfrutenlo :D.

La cancion Round and Round (vueltas y vueltas) le pertene a Selena Gomez and The Scene.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT),si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

**Aclaraciones:**

-asi hablan-

~pensamientos~

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Adolecentes igual problemas+

+Capitulo 5+

+Round and Round+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Paz .Eso era lo que se respiraba en la casa Kuchiki .O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el cabeza de la familia, que se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su casa .

~Cuanta tranquilidad es por eso que amo las mañanas~ pensaba plácidamente Byakuya .Pero su calma fue interrumpido por un ruido nauseabundo, proveniente de el cuarto de su hija .-Rukia-llamo el pelinegro al no recibir repuesta entro a la habitación y vio que esta estaba vacía-¿Rukia donde esta?-pregunto.

-E-estoy e-en el ba-baño Oto-sama-dice Rukia con dificultad.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le vuelve a preguntar abriendo la puerta de dicha habitación .Lo que vio le sorprendió .Su hija esta sentada al lado del sanitario con su cara toda pálida y respirando agitadamente .No le dio ni tiempo de volver a preguntar por su estado ya que la joven puso su cabeza encima del inodoro para luego empezar a vomitar-Creo que llamare a Shirayuki-dice para luego irse.

Rukia agradeció que su padre se halla ido y no le aya hecho ninguna pregunta sobre eso .Era la tercera vez en la semana que le sucedía eso .Nauseas como las odiaba .

-Rukia-chan-escucha la voz de su tía que estaba agachada a su lado-¿Otra vez?-le pregunto.

-Si creo que me volvió a caer mal la comida-

-Realmente empiezo a pensar que no es eso lo que te provoca el vomito-dice preocupada la peliblanca.

-Como crees, ¿que mas puede ser?-dice la chica nerviosa de que, su tía descubriera su estado de embarazo.

-Será mejor que te lleve al medico, hoy no iras a la escuela-dijo seriamente Shirayuki.

-¡No!-grita parándose de golpe-Es que tengo un examen muy importante debo ir a clases-explica ante la mirada sorprendida de su tía.

-D-de acuerdo-dice parándose Shirayuki.

-Te prometo que a la salida iré al medico con Momo y Senna-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si lo PROMETO-

-Esta bien-dice suspirando la mayor-Vamos cámbiate que se te hace tarde-

-Claro enseguida bajo-dice la pelinegra .Shirayuki sale no muy convencida-dios, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda ocultarlo-dice una vez estando sola.

-¿De que hablas Nee-san?-dice Kon parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Kon!-grita Rukia sobresaltada-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas Nee-san?-pregunta curioso el niño, algo que heredaron ambos de su difunta madre.

-Eh… de nada, estaba hablando conmigo misma-

-Mmm…-el pequeño miraba a la joven de arriba a bajo con sus ojitos entrecerrados-¡Nee-san te estas volviendo locaaa!-grita agitando sus manos en el aire, para luego irse corriendo.

-¡Oye!-le grita-~supongo que tiene razón~suspira.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-Entonces, ¿me van a acompañar?-les pregunta Rukia a sus primas .Las tres chicas iban caminando tranquilamente hacia el colegio.

-Por supuesta Rukia-chan-le dice Momo.

-Gomen Nasai Rukia-dice Senna-pero tengo que cuidar a Suu-

-No te preocupes iré con Momo-chan-le dice mientras le sonríe.

-Hai-dice la pelimorada .Realmente le hubiera gustado acompañar a su prima, pero primero estaba su deber como hermana mayor-oye Rukia, ¿No le dirás a Ichigo que vaya?-

-No puede acuérdate que hoy tiene castigo el muy idiota-

-¿Por qué castigaron a Kurosaki-kun?-pregunta Momo.

-No solo a Ichigo, sino también a Renji, Shuuhei y a Ikkaku-

¿Qué hicieron el cuarteto de Baka?-pregunta Senna.

-Pues, estaban aburridos así que le hicieron una broma a Urahara-sensei-

-Vaya, ¿Qué le hicieron al sensei?-

-Le robaron su sombrero y empezaron a imitarlo en el patio, Urahara los sorprendió y los castigo por tres días-

-Los castigo de Urahara-sensei son los mas originales-dice Senna.

-Y humillantes-agrega Momo-¿Qué creen que les hará hacer esta vez?-

-No tengo la menor idea, pero nada puede ser mas humillante que el ultimo castigo-dice la pelinegra aguantado la risa.

-¿Te refieres a cuando los hizo subirse a cada uno a una tabla encima de una pileta y jugar a tiro al blanco con ellos, para explicarnos la ley de gravedad?-dice Senna, también aguantando la risa.

Flash Back

-De acuerdo chicos, se preguntaran por que estos cuatro caballeros-dice señalando con un bastón a Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi e Ikkaku-están sentados allí ¿no?-pregunta y todos asienten-pues es para enseñarles de forma practica la Ley de Gravitación Universal-dice Urahara agitándose con su abanico-como bien saben la teoría en si dice que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar-

-Y… ¿exactamente para que estamos aquí?-pregunta Rangiku.

-Pues aplicaremos esa ley en forma practica-dice sonriendo-como pueden ver ellos subieron hasta allí, pero como fácilmente subieron, mucho mas fácilmente pueden bajar-

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Senna.

-Ahí entran ustedes-dice mas que divertido el rubio-con esas pelotas-dice señalando baldes llenos de pelotitas de colores-van a darle a esos blancos-señalando los blancos.

-Espera, espera-dice Renji-¿Qué pasara cuando le den al blanco?-pregunta temeroso de la respuesta.

-Excelente pregunta Abarai-kun-dice agitando su abanico-Arizawa-san-llama el rubio-por favor tome una de las pelotas y trate de darle al blanco-

-Esta bien-dice la chica, toma la pelota, apunta bien hacia uno de los blancos y…

-¡AAAAAAH!-se escucha gritar a Renji, que había caído .Los otros tres chicos miraban con temor porque después podría tocarles a ellos.

-Ya entendió Abarai-kun-dice Urahara.

-¡Que asco!-grita el pelirrojo al salir de la pileta-¿que es esto?-

-Es uno perfecta mezcla de harina, huevos podridos, agua sucia y un toque de miel-

-¡Huele horrible!-se queja el pelirrojo una vez salio de ahí.

-Si, si como digas, sube de nuevo-dice Urahara a lo que Renji va refunfuñando-De acuerdo niños fórmense en cuatro filas, tomen una pelota y al ataque!-dice a lo que todos hacen caso.

-Urahara-sensei-lo llama Momo.

-Si Kuchiki-san-

-Todavía hay algo que no entiendo-le dice la joven.

-¿De que se trata Kuchiki-san?-

-Pues… por que nos explica este tema, usted no es profesor de Física, es profesor de Química-

-Lo se-dice simplemente.

-Oh… de acuerdo-dice para luego ir con los demás a "trabajar".

-Eso les enseñara a no meterse con Urahara Kisuke-dice para luego reírse.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!-se escucha el grito de los cuatro desafortunados.

End Flash Back

-¡Si!-grita Rukia y luego las tres explotan en carcajadas .Estando ya en la puerta de la escuela, Senna ve algo que hizo que su risa se apagara .Las otras dos chicas se dieron cuenta de eso y automáticamente dejaron de reír .

-Senna-dicen al unísono ambas chicas.

-No se preocupen estoy bien chicas-dice dándoles un sonrisa falsa.

-¡Eso no es cierto y los sabes!-dice Rukia frunciendo el seño-¡No me importa que uno sea mi amigo y la otra amiga de mi prima ese par de idiotas me va a escuchar!-dice un exaltada pelinegra-¡Suéltenme!-grita, ya que Momo y Senna la tomaron una por cada brazo.

-Rukia-chan, Onegai cálmate-le suplica Momo.

-¡Como quieres que me calme con ese par de desgraciados ahí haciendo eso sin mas!-se preguntaran que es lo que saco así de quicio a la pelinegra; estaba furiosa pues porque en la entrada de el colegio se encontraban Shuuhei y Rangiku, pues, besándose.

-¡Y que les dirás, no se besen que molestan a Senna!-le grita la pelimorada.

-¡No, eso no!-dice calmándose-pero, no pueden ser así, ambos saben los mucho que tu gustas de Shuuhei y aunque lo traten de ignorar no pueden jugar así con tus sentimientos, ellos tendrían que hablar contigo, por encima de todo son tus AMIGOS y ambos saben que te están lastimando-

-Lo se, pero yo no puedo hacer nada simplemente hacerme a un lado-dice sollozando la ojinaranja .Las otras dos chicas simplemente la abrazan para consolarla.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-Bueno bola de holgazanes cada uno vaya a su lugar-dijo Misao-sensei al entrar, todos le hicieron caso para su pesar-saquen sus libros de matemática, repasaremos para el examen que se acerca-un ah doloroso se escucho en todo el salón-si, si ya se que me odian pero que creen así son las cosas, pagina 23-dice la profesora para luego empezar a escribir en el pizarrón .Cada uno de los estudiantes saco su libro, pero muy pocos prestaban atención a Misao .Unos dormían, otros dibujaban y algunos optaban por vagar en sus pensamientos.

~No se cuanto tiempo más podré guardar este secreto .Ya va a ser un mes de mi embarazo y ya estoy engordando, sin mencionar los malditos mareos y las nauseas .Si Oto-sama se llegara a enterar no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le pueda hacer a Ichigo, realmente da miedo cuando se enoja, sumado a eso nunca le callo bien Ichigo, bueno eso es por parte de ambos .Realmente estoy en un ENORME problema

.Lo único que me consuela es que Ichigo jamás me va a abandonar y nos cuidara a mi y a ti pequeñin~eso era lo que pensaba la pelinegra mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

~¿Qué haremos?~mirando a su novia~Kuso, todavía no entiendo como fue que quedo embarazada, bueno en realidad si~

Flash Back

Un pelinaranja iba corriendo apresuradamente por la calles .Se llevaba por delante todo aquel que estuviera en su camino .Tras haber dejado a su novia calmada y sana en su casa se fue de ahí los mas rápido que pudo hacia su casa, mas precisamente su habitación .Una vez llego a su casa, se saco su zapatos atropelladamente, ni siquiera saludo a nadie se fue directamente a su cuarto .

-¿Dónde esta?¿Dónde esta?¿Dónde esta?-repetía seguidamente la pregunta buscando algo dentro de su basurero-¿Dónde esta?¿Dónde esta?¡¿Dónde esta?-termino gritando revoleando el tacho -Maldita sea-dijo mientras tomaba la basura esparcida y lo ponía de nuevo en el tacho .Mientras acomodaba la basura logro encontrar lo que buscaba .Lo alzo frente a sus ojos, analizándolo, hasta que dio con lo que más temía-¡MALDICIÓN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

End Flash Back.

~Estupido condón de cuarta tenía que romperse, justo en nuestra primera vez~pensaba irritado el joven~ahora lo único que queda es hacerme responsable, no puedo dejar a Rukia sola en esto y me importa un bledo lo que su estirado padre diga, yo la protegeré a ella y a nuestro hijo de todo~

~¿Por qué me tiene que gustar tanto ese idiota~mirando a Shuuhei~ósea, pensándolo, es un tarado, malo en los estudios, lindo, molesto, lindo, distraído, lindo, pervertido, insensible, lindo… ¡un segundo, dije lindo 4 veces!, en que estoy pensando, el no es tan guapo, es muy descuido en su aspecto, aunque lo hace verse rudo y su desarreglado cabello lo hace ver tan sexy…¡ALTO SENNA!;te estas volviendo una pervertida~gira su cara sonrojada hacia otro lado .En eso le llega un papelito .Mira hacia su costado y ve a su compañero que la señala a ella y después al papel-¿Para mi?-le pregunta susurrando .El chico asiente .Toma el papel y lo abre, para luego comenzar a leerlo .

_Me gustas mucho y lo sabes .Y se que también te gusto, por eso, ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

_Shuuhei._

Senna se sonroja por el contenido de la carta .Se da vuelta para hablarle a Shuuhei, pero ve que esta hablando, bastante molesto, con el chico que le paso el papel .

-Baka-le susurra al chico el pelinegro-Señale a Rangiku, no a Senna, como se te puede ocurrir que le iba a escribir eso a ella tarado-al terminar se da la vuelta y le dice a la pelimorada-Gomen Senna, se lo pasas a Rangiku-

-Hai-susurra la chica tristemente-Ten Rangiku-san-le pasa el papel.

-Uh-dice distraídamente la rubia-ah, gracias Senna-chan-le dice y toma el papel .La rubia lo lee, sonríe y le asiente a Hisagi .El chico solo le sonríe en respuesta .Todo esto era observado por una dolida Senna .Se sentía estupida al pensar por un momento que Shuuhei le había dicho eso .Silenciosamente la chica comenzó a derramar lagrimas y las únicas que se dieron cuenta de esto fueron ciertas pelinegra y pelimarron, que miraban tristemente a su prima .Ella no se merecía sufrir por un idiota como ese .

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-Llegan tarde-le dice Kaien a sus alumnos.

-Gomen, Shiba-sensei-se disculpa Rukia-es que tuvimos un examen de Biología con Yoruichi-sensei-

-Ah, comprendo sus exámenes son difíciles-dice el pelinegro-bueno, ya comencemos-les dice chocando sus palmas-como sabrán, en la competencia deberán interpretar una canción en grupo, una en dúo y una solista, de las cuales una debe ser en español cualquiera de las tres-explica el profesor-además de eso, esta lo muy obvio de que las canciones deben ser suyas-

-Y para eso estoy yo-dice Senna señalándose.

-Si, ya lo se-dice Kaien-pero estaría bueno que los demás contribuyesen en la elaboración de la letra y la música, están de acuerdo-

-Hai-dicen los cinco.

-Entonces comencemos, Senna-

-Pues yo creo que Round and Round es una buena opción para el tema solista y como ya sabemos la mejor cantante es Rukia-dice señalando a la nombrada-creo que ella debe cantarla, va si están de acuerdo.

-A mi me parece bien-dice Momo.

-Claro no hay problema-dice Ichigo.

-De acuerdo-dice Shuuhei.

-¿Rukia?-pregunta Senna.

-Si lo are-dice la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Entonces, todos a su lugar y comencemos-dice Kaien .Cada uno se posiciono en su lugar y comienza con lo suyo .

_Round and Round (x4) _

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me _

_But last night you were calling me _

_Saying you want me _

Rukia movía las manos y bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

_Oh why you always make me feel _

_Like I'm the one that's crazy _

_You feel my heart racing _

Se lleva la mano al corazón.

_My-my heart racing _

Señala a Shuuhei.

_Boy, I need you here with me _

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you _

_All i can say _

_We're going _

_round and round _

_We're never gonna stop going _

_round and round _

_We'll never get where we are going _

_round and round _

_Well your gonna miss me _

_Cause I'm getting dizzy _

Gira un dedo muchas veces.

_Going round and round, and round _

_You tried to pull me close _

_And whisper in my ear _

_You always told me lies _

_I cried out all my tears _

_I pushed my feelings to the side _

_But then you bring them back _

_B-bring them back _

_Now you got me singing _

Señala a Ichigo y luego a ella misma.

_Boy, I need you here with me _

_We cant go on this way _

_I'm falling hard for you _

_All i can say _

_We're going _

_round and round _

_We're never gonna stop going _

_round and round _

_We'll never get where we are going _

_round and round _

_Well your gonna miss me _

_Cause I'm getting dizzy _

_Going round and round, and round _

Seguí moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

_Love me or Love me not _

_I'm starring at the clock _

_I take them flower petals off _

_And then i watch them drop (x2)_

Señala a Kaien.

_Boy, I need you here with me _

_I cant go on this way _

_I'm falling hard for you _

_All i can say _

_We're going _

_round and round _

_We're never gonna stop going_

_round and round _

_We'll never get where we're going _

_round and round _

_Well your gonna miss me _

_Cause I'm getting dizzy _

_Going round and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_We're never gonna stop going _

_round and round _

_We're never gonna get where we're going _

_r__ound and round _

_Well you're all gonna miss me _

_Cause I'm getting dizzy _

_Going round and, round and round _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh_

-Muy bueno-le aplaude Kaien-pero no excelente-dice borrando las sonrisas de los jóvenes-tenemos que lograr que sea excelente de acuerdo chicos-dice y todos asienten-entonces sigamos practicando-

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

-¡Les juro que no se como hice para aguantarme la ganas de matar a Hisagi!-dice Rukia a sus primas.

-Ya Rukia, te dije que esto es asunto mío no te incumbe-

-Esta bien, pero igual me enfada-dice la pelinegra.

-Como digas, yo me despido aquí nos vemos mañana chicas-se despide Senna.

-Adiós-dicen Momo y Rukia y se van por otro camino.

-We're going round and round-cantaba Senna-we're never gonna stop going round and rou…auu-dice tras haberse chocado con alguien-¡Ten mas cuidado!-grita enfadada.

-Senna-

-Shuuhei-

-¿Estas llendo a casa?-le pregunta el chico.

-Si, debo cuidar a Suu-dice la chica-¿Que no estabas castigado?-

-No, logre zafar-

-¿Por qué tu si y lo otros no?-pregunta confundida.

-Porque esta vez no tube nada que ver, llegue en mal momento-

-¿Y los chicos no dijeron nada para que no te metas en problemas?-

-Si, pero Urahara-sensei no querias saber nada en ese momento-

-Ah, bueno yo me voy que mi oka-chan me debe estar esperando-

-Te acompaño-

-No, no enserio quiero estar sola-

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunta preocupado-algun imbecil te hizo daño, solo dimelo y lo mato-

-Pues se podría decir que si-dice desanimada.

-Dime quien es el malnacido que molesto a mi mejor amiga para darle una paliza-le dice enfadado el chico .Senna se rio internamente, pensar que Shuuhei no sabe que tendría que darse una paliza a si mismo.

-Pues adelante sería gracioso verte golpearte a ti mismo-

-¿Nani?-confundido-¿Qué te hice?-

-Tú lo sabes, solo que quieres ignorarlo-dice seriamente la chica.

-Ah, a ya se, estas enojada por que no te dije que pesaba pedirle ser mi novia a Rangiku-la mirada de la chica se ensombreció-gomen, pensaba decírtelo pero se me olvido-

-Eres un gran baka-

-Eh, ¿de que hablas?, no es para tanto-

-Tú sabes de mis sentimientos hacía ti-continua, pero esta vez mirandolo.

-Senna-dice el chico con cara entre incomodo y triste-dijimos que no hablariamos de esto, como si nunca hubiera sucedido por el bien de nuestra…-

-¡Amistad!-dice la chica-ya se que acordamos eso, pero actuar como si esos sentimientos no estubieran no significa que dejaron de existir y no tienes derecho a lastimarme así-¿Pero de que rayos hablas?-dice el chico enojandoce.

-¡De que tu sabes perfectamente que me gustas mucho y te quiero, pero no te moleste restregarme en la cara que estas muy enamorado de otra!-le grita dolida-No te reprocho que salgas con Rangiku, es tu vida y no soy nadie para impedirtelo, pero si me molesta que no tengas ni un gramo de sensibilidad y trates de no besarte, abrazarte, ni nada en frente mio porque sabes que me lastimas!-

-Senna, yo gomen…-

-¡No callate!-le grita-Ya estoy harta Shuuhei, no soporto mas esto-dice más calmada-por el bien de nuestra relación, es mejor que nos dejemos de ver, que nuestra relación se limite a de compañeros de clase y de la banda-

-Pero, Senna no…-

-No digas nada-le interrumpe-es mejor así, al menos hasta que pueda olvidarte y querer a otro que me quiera como yo a ti-sin saber porque eso molesto bastante a el pelinegro-ya basta de dar vueltas y vueltas Shuuhei, ya basta-dice para luego irse corriendo a su casa.

-Senna-susurra Shuuhei, que en ese momento sin saber por que se sentia la peor y las mas estupida persona de el mundo

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Espero les haya gustado este cap personalmente es una de los que mas me gusta y les recomiendo que miren y escuchen el video de Round and Round en youtube.

Nos vemos :3

Naku-chan :P


End file.
